The Crash Dragon Slayer!
by LordStick
Summary: After being taught one of the strongest magics in the history of Earthland, The Crash Dragon: Totsugeki leaves our main character Naruto, who later on decides to travel the world with no fucks given to anything he does, He is sometimes destroying cities and sometimes just roaming the world! Though the crash slayer disappears from this world without leaving a trace!
1. The Crash Dragon Slayer

**_Note -_** _This is a collaboration account as well as a collaboration story by two writers. One of us is Me and the other is Me. XD Just kidding, One is **LordDuece** and the other is **Stickermans50**. We were just chatting and boom this idea came in our mind so... we decided to give it a shot!_

 _Idea by_ _-_ **_LordDuece_** _(Seriously people! Broski is a beast when it comes to ideas! I was fanboying soooo hard! XD)_

 _written by -_ ** _Stickermans50_**

* * *

 ** _Summary -_** _After being taught one of the strongest magics in the history of Earthland, The Crash Dragon Totsugeki leaves our main character Naruto, who later on decides to travel the world with no fucks given to anything he does, He is sometimes destroying cities and sometimes just roaming the world! Though one day he disappears without leaving a trace!_

 ** _Disclaimer : We both broski's don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto, Hell i don't even own this keyboard! It's my dad's XD_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter #01 - The Crash Dragon Slayer_**

"STOP IT ELFMAN!" Screamed the silver-haired s-class wizard Mirajane who was currently lying on the ground with a lot on injuries on her body and some parts of her clothes were destroyed as well. The for-now-changed-in-a-beast Elfman screamed and walked closer to land the death blow to Mirajane as he pulled his fist back.

The humanly-beast was about to crush and kill the s-class wizard when a shout stopped him "Don't do it brother! WE ARE FAMILY!" Lisanna screamed as she walked in between her sister and brother with both her arms spread wide. Eyes filled with fear, Indeed the young girl knew that Elfman was their brother but the current situation was something where everyone would shake in fear.

"Let me help you brother." Though her heart was beating at incredible speed and legs trembling a bit with fear, The silverette didn't lose confidence in her brother's humanity and walked even more closer and that was when it happened. Elfman swung his already-pulled back fist and was about to land the final blow that would lead to Lisanna's death but he stopped when another very unfamiliar voice came.

"Oi, oi, oi! Can't i even sleep in peace?" Not understanding where the voice was coming from, Lisanna along with her sister looked here and there to find the source but they couldn't. Elfman roared at that and this time he swung his fist rather fast and just when it was almost an inch away from Lisanna. The silver-haired wizard disappeared.

Looking around, The demon didn't find her anywhere but he looked up at in the sky since that was where Mirajane was looking. And then suddenly the ground below the duo started having cracks and a guy with long blonde hair walked outside of what seemed like a grave.

"Can't you people do your shit somewhere else and let me sleep?" He asked and looked above as he made an "O" shape with his mouth "HOLY SHIT! I PUSHED A GIRL IN THE SKY! IS THIS WHAT HAPPENS IN MOVIES? I catch her and she falls in love and we have se-..." Cutting him off, Elfman roared yet again and ruined his mood causing the blond's eye-brow to twitch.

" _Who is this guy? I can't sense anything from him!"_ Mirajane thought.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Lisanna screamed.

"GGGAAAAAAAHHH!" Elfman roared.

"Oi, What the fuck is wrong with you people? Do you have to put dialogues in-between my epic moment?!" He then caught the falling Lisanna in his arms, Putting her aside he walked to Elfman who was still roaring pissing Naruto off more.

"Oi... Shut up! Roaring also means dialogue!" Elfman kept roaring and now Naruto hit his limit! This was it, Naruto was done with this shit.

"You know what? The hell with it, I can only sleep when you're asleep too..." Disappearing from their sight, The blond appeared behind Elfman and sitting on his back with his right hand glowing with white-magic energy " **Crash Slayer's - Don't Fuck with Naruto Uzumaki no Jutsu!** " And with that, Naruto hit the beast slightly causing him to roar in pain and fall unconscious without killing him.

"That is the last time you're roaring bitch!"

" _Who is this guy?!"_ Both Lisanna and Mirajane thought and Elfman returned back to normal, The blond yawned and walked inside the ground or grave. "I'ma sleep."

* * *

 ** _Notes -_** _Lord you do these Notes! XD_

 ** _LordDeuce: Yo sticky this cracked me up lmao_**

 ** _But yes, Sticky and I (LordDeuce) did this account cuz YOLO so enjoy this chapter written by Sticky xD and don't forget to drop us a comment! Suggestions and ideas are appreciated as well xD_**

 ** _~LordStick~ Out!_**


	2. Who is this guy?

_**Note**_ _\- Well... yeah. XD We were busy with life it seems so couldn't update and i know that sucks but we are back with another good chapter. I hope it's good. Lol... Also check out our individual accounts to read more cool stories, Specially_ _ **Lord's**_ _he has a very creative mind! Well that's all! Enjoy :D_

 _Idea by -_ _ **LordDuece  
**_ _Written by -_ _ **Stickermans50 + LordDeuce  
**_ _Manga by -_ _ **LordStick  
**_ _Anime by -_ _ **StickyLord's Madhouse I.G Productions Studios with Sunrise Ghibli XD**_

* * *

 _ **Summary -**_ _After being taught one of the strongest magics in the history of Earthland, The Crash Dragon Totsugeki leaves our main character Naruto, who later on decides to travel the world with no fucks given to anything he does, He is sometimes destroying cities and sometimes just roaming the world! Though one day he disappears without leaving a trace!_

 _ **Disclaimer : We both broski's don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto, I don't even own this keyboard... wait.. i said this last time! Argh! The hell with it! XD We don't own anything and enjoy :p**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter #02 - Who Is This Guy?!**_

" _Who is this guy?!"_ Both Lisanna and Mirajane thought and Elfman returned back to normal, The blond yawned and walked inside the ground or grave. "I'ma sleep." As soon as Naruto said, The blond jumped inside the ground and closed the door. Wait what?! Yes, It seemed that Naruto had made a house inside the ground. Mirajane and Lisanna could only stare in awe and when they thought nothing could surprise them a gravestone from below came up.

The following was written on the gravestone _"_ _ **Naruto Uzumaki, died at the age of fuck you! I'm alive bitches, now drop some money or my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life. P.s - This was also written by my ghost. Also... one more p.s, if you're a chick with big boobs come inside naked and your body shall be purified. Peace!**_ _"_ The sisters could only stare in awe at the blond's antics.

Lisanna turned her face to her older sister "Si-sis... wa-s th-that a gho-st?!" The older silverette replied with her body shaking "N-o. Ghosts don't ex-exist! Baka!" The younger sister nodded as she spoke again "Shouldn't we th-thank him?" Her voice was still shaky though.

Sighing at the question, Mirajane picked up Elfman and walked away from the seemingly dead person's grave "Nope! Let's go Lisanna." The silverette then sped up and it seemed like she was running now instead of walking. The young sister quickly stood up as she too ran "Wait up sis!"

" **Booooossssshhhhh phur phur!** " A very terrible and horrifying sound came from inside the grave, The gravestone then got back inside the grave and a hand came out causing both sisters to hug each other as well as stop in their tracks " **Booosh! phuuurrr phurrr!** " Only a few seconds passed and Naruto came out of his without a shirt and he walked to the sister duo while yawning "Oi... what the fuck are you doing here?!" Said the blond lazily.

"We weren't even supposed to be here, We were running away!"

"Huh?! then why did you stop?"

"Because of your weird voices..."

The blond was confused, He had no idea what the duo was talking when it suddenly hit him "You me- **Boosh! Phur! PHUUUUR!** " This caused both sisters to hug each other even tightly and in-between them was the unconscious Elfman whose life was being sucked out of him because of the super duper forced hugs.

Another few seconds passed as Lisanna replied "Yes! THAT Noise! How do you make tha-that sound?!" As soon as Naruto heard this, He burst out laughing and fell on the ground holding his stomach "Hahahahaha! You fools! That wasn't me, That was my stomach. I'm hungry as hell so feed me your mil-.."

"NO WAY!"

"Oi! I saved your nice little, beautiful, peachy, round ass! So you better help me out too!" Mirajane got angry and shouted "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY ASS LIKE YOU OWN IT!" The blond didn't respond and only was picking his nose and threw a booger at Mira who only got more infuriated. The blond then turned towards Lisanna "Oi, Big girl. I wasn't even talking to you and i didn't save your ass either! This chick though... Oi will you breast-fee-..."

"NO WAY! AND SOLVE THAT **PHOOSH PHOOSH BUUR** first!" Yawning at her responce, Naruto got a tick-mark "First of all, It's not Phoosh phoosh buur! We make those sounds while having sex and second! IT'S **Boosh phur phur!** Got that?!"

" **Boosh boosh phur?** "

"No! You're supposed to stretch **boosh** more and it's **phur** that is used twice! Now try again!" Lisanna was about to try again when Naruto quickly interrupted her "You know what? I'm hungry, Since you won't give me my milk i'ma go and eat some stuff!" Turning towards a random direction, Naruto walked away from both sisters who sighed when he left, Silence took over for a few seconds which was quickly broken by Mirajane "Was he really a ghost?"

"I don't know sis, Let's get back to Magnolia for now! Everyone must be worried and brother Elf needs treatment too." And with that said both sisters left the place and went to Magnolia.

* * *

 _ **Notes -**_ _We know this was a very short chapter and not that funny either but We still hope all of you enjoyed and well... The only reason we updated this was to tell you that this account is still alive and this story will be ended and not deleted! XD Well not much plot-progression and none of you even know the plot yet, But it will be revealed on the next chapter which will at least be a 5K and well... The next one is going to be a bit crazy, So yeah! EXPECT GREATNESS! XD Though as you know this will be very Gintama-ish story and we probably won't do serious arcs often, But still... Random chapters like the previous one are good too. So yeah, The future seems bright! XD Well that's all!_

 _ **LordDuece - THE FUTURE SEEMS BRIGHT ENDED XD NOW LEAVE US A LENGTHY REVIEW. MUHAGA!**_

 _ **~LordStick**_ _ **~ Out!**_


End file.
